Finding You
by Sn0wyDayZ
Summary: Takes place in Breaking Dawn: Bella and Edward have a fight a week before the wedding. When Edward accidently hits Bella, she runs away, hoping to find Jacob to comfort her. Little does she know that Edward is trying to find her...
1. Mystery

**A/N My second fanfic and my first request. Enjoy.**

**Summary: One week before Bella and Edward's wedding, Edward and Bella get into a fight. Out of his anger, Edward accidently hits Bella. Heartbroken, Bella runs away, hoping to never get found and hoping to find Jacob. Little does she know that a sorry Edward is searching frantically for her…**

"Alice, can we take a break? I'm done for the day." I complained. I was stuck here in Alice's room, getting ready for the wedding. My feet were red from trying on shoes all day, and my face had been slathered with so much make up that it felt like my face had been numbed and put to sleep. I the idea of marrying Edward was breathtaking, but the idea of _preparing_ for it was horrifying, especially when Alice was in charge.

"Calm down, Bella," Alice said, trying to reassure me. "We're almost finished. Just try on these last pair of shoes first." She handed my two silver, high-heeled shoes. I sighed; didn't she remember that I couldn't walk on a flat surface _without_ high heels?

I sighed again as I wedged my feet into the shimmery death traps. Alice walked a full 360 degree turn around me, inspecting my feet as she did. Then she pointed towards the far end of the wall.

"Walk there and back," she commanded. Before I could take one step, she cut me off. "Never mind!" she giggled. "You'll just end up falling." Why couldn't she have told me that _before_ I put the shoes on?

I admit that I was a little paranoid. I would probably end up falling when walking down the aisle. Charlie was angry at me for marrying Edward, and on top of that, my best friend hated me and was nowhere to be found. I just hoped that Jacob was okay…

"Okay! We're just about done, and the guys will be home from their trip in a few hours," Alice chirped. "What do you want to do now?"

"I want to go to La Push," I didn't think of the words before saying them; it was a reaction. I wanted to make things right with Jacob. I _had _to.

Alice frowned. "You know that Jacob isn't there, right?"

"But maybe Billy will tell me when he's coming home…"

"Fine. But be back in five minutes. You know how Edward doesn't like it when you're in those dogs' territory."

"I know," I reassured her. "I'll be back in a few minutes. I promise." Without waiting for her reply, I walked out of the room, grabbing my car keys as I did. I walked out the door and into my truck, excited like a child on Christmas morning. I hadn't been in La Push for almost two months, and now that Edward wasn't here, I was free.

A few minutes later, I was pulling up into the Billy Black's long, narrow driveway. Shielding my head from the rain, I half-ran up to the front door. Without hesitation, I knocked my fist twice against it. Seconds later, Billy Black appeared before me.

"Bella, it's been a while," he greeted me, his voice unenthusiastic. Was he mad at me for hurting his son?

"Hey Billy," I gulped. "Um, any news from Jacob?"

"No," he sighed. "I don't know where he is either."

I could tell immediately that he was lying; his eyes looked away from mine and his hands gripped the top of his wheelchair armrests uneasily.

Knowing that I would never get an answer out of him, I began to stride back to my truck. "Oh, well if you hear from him, tell him that he is still invited to the wedding!" I called over my shoulder.

"Wait, Bella. I'll tell you where he is." Billy's unexpected answer took me a moment to realize that he was still talking to me.

I turned around, raising my eyebrows. Was he really going to tell me where Jacob was, or was he just playing with me?

"Jacob's somewhere in New York." Billy said, answering my mental question.

Not asking why Billy was telling me this, I started to shuffle towards my car. I knew where Jacob was! "Thanks Billy!"

"Your welcome," his voice was unsure, as if he regretted telling me where his son was hiding. "But I'm just telling you this in case you have any… problems with your new husband. Jacob could protect you from anything; I'm sure of it. Vampires can lose their tempers just as fast as werewolves can." And with that, he back away from the entrance, leaving a closed door in his place.

I stood there, confused and stunned. What did he mean by that?

**A/N what did you think? This was a request I got from someone and my second story. I'll update soon, I promise!**


	2. Tears of Misery

I was overjoyed as I raced down the slick, winding road. I finally knew where Jacob was! Billy had said that he was somewhere in New York. Would I be able to find him in time for the wedding?

No. Probably not. Billy had said Jake was in New York, but he hadn't told me a specific place. But trying to find Jake was worth trying.

The smears of green on either side of my car disappeared gradually, and then I was finally back at the Cullen's house. The silver Volvo that was parked in the driveway only added more happiness to my rejoicing. Edward was home.

I leaped up the front porch when the door swung open and a pair of cold, solid arms caught me.

"Bella," Edward breathed into my hair. I hugged myself tighter into his chest, breathing in his honey-lilac scent.

"Welcome home," I greeted him. "I wasn't expecting you home so early." I grinned up at his face, only to have my smile fade away. His eyes had purple crescents under them, and the eyes themselves were black as night. Hadn't he gone hunting?

"Neither was I," Edward said, his voice flat. "But when I called Alice to see how you were doing, I was told that you went down in La Push."

I swallowed before answering. I wasn't expecting this. "I know you don't like me down there, but I only stayed for a few minutes. I was visiting Billy; Jake's not even there." I paused, waiting for his reaction. But he was now a statue that was gazing down on me. "But I do know where he is," I continued. "He's somewhere in New York, so I'm going there this weekend to look for him my-"

Edward's growl cut me off. He let go of me, placing his hands on my shoulders so that I was facing him. "Bella. There is no way that you are leaving for New York just to look for that _dog._" I winced, stung by his words.

"It won't be long; it will only be one or two days, and I'll be back in time for the wedding." I pleaded.

"It's not about the wedding. It's about _you _going all the way for _him._" His voice was gradually rising. "I thought we had this discussion. I thought that you made your decision, about who you wanted to be with. And if you're going to go three hundred miles from here, just for Jacob then-"

"Edward!" My voice cracked, but I didn't care. "Jake was… _is_ my best friend. I still love you more; we're getting married in less than a week! But Jacob-"

"Jacob is what, Bella?" Edward's voice was heavy with acid. "Your best friend? Based on what I'm hearing, Jacob sounds a hell of a lot more than a _best friend._"

His words were like whips. They hurt and stung, and the after-shocks were worse.

"Edward!" I was screaming at him. "Why are you so difficult?! Jacob _is_ my friend, and I _will _bring him back. But if you're telling me that I love him, then maybe I do if you have so little faith in my feelings towards you. But either way, I'm going to New York and-"

Something icy collided with my right cheek. No, not collided. _Hit._ I had been _hit. _By Edward. _Edward._

None one had ever slapped me before. Ever. I looked up at Edward's face, seeing his horrified expression reflected in my own.

"Bella, I-"

I was running back to my car without letting him finish. It was obvious that I wasn't good enough for him anymore. I was speeding away from the house as fast as my truck would go, which wasn't very fast. It would only be a matter of seconds until Edward caught up. I looked in the side view mirror to see if he was following me. But all I saw was him standing at the edge of the driveway with one arm extended in my direction. His face truly gave away his real age; it was a sad, ancient mask of grief.

I hated seeing him hurt, but Edward had just physically hurt me. I gunned the engine until he vanished from the mirror altogether. Pulling over to the side of the road, I laid down across my seat, letting misery pull me in like waves. My eyes burned, but no wetness seeped out of them. The rain outside was plinking against my truck, and I imagined that they were my lost tears, streaming silently with many more to come.


	3. Watchful Father

**A/N Hello everyone! Thanks so much for reading this story and giving me sweet reviews. I hope you like this new chapter!**

"Bella, this is ridiculous."

I sighed; this had been Charlie's tenth time telling me this.

"Look, I'm just putting the wedding on hold until Edward and I… figure things out," I lied. I wasn't even sure if we were going to have a wedding after all.

Ignoring Charlie, I went around him to my dresser, scooping out handfuls of clothes and stuffing them into my duffel bag.

"What happened, Bella?" Charlie asked. "Why are you putting off the wedding and why are you running away to New York?"

"I'm not running away." I snapped. "I'm just going through some difficult times, and Billy said that Jacob was in New York, so-"

"Jake?! In New York?! That's great, Bells! You should try to talk some sense into that boy so he'll finally come home!"

I sighed. I knew exactly what his reaction would be as soon as I said the word "Jacob".

"Will you be alright on your own?" Charlie asked. "You know, you could call Edward just in case…"

"No." I shook my head. "Um, Edward is… also dealing with tough times. I think I should leave him alone for a few days."

"Okay," Charlie said, his voice saturated with suspicion. I kept my face smooth. "Here, take some of this." He offered me a wad of soggy, dollar bills. "You never know how long you'll be there."

"Thanks, Charlie." I took the money and jammed it into my pocket. "But I'll only be there for two or three days."

"That doesn't matter. I want to make sure that you'll be okay; no matter what…"

"Thanks, Charlie." I said again, hugging my arms around his waist. "I'll call you when I'm at the airport." I pecked him on the cheek before grabbing the last of my suitcases and walking out to my truck. Charlie followed and helped me load my bags into the trunk.

"Goodbye, Bella." He said right before I went into the driver's seat. "Be safe." With that, he kissed me on the top of my head and watched me as I scrambled into the seat. I backed out of the driveway; Charlie was still watching. Getting on to the road, I looked back to see if Charlie was still standing in the driveway; he was. Even as the misty night swallowed me up as I drove on, I couldn't help but feel that he was still watching the direction in which I had left.

_6 hours later…_

I let my head roll to the side until I was gazing out the window, looking out at the vast miles of the light blue sky that was dotted with cotton balls of the clouds. It would only be an hour or so until the plane landed.

I had called Charlie as I promised. I told him that I was safe and sound and that he shouldn't waste away by worrying about me. Of course, he had tried to act strong and told me that he was okay, but I could hear the ring of sadness and longing that was etched in his voice, even through the phone.

I only got more anxious when Charlie told me that Edward came to the house and asked where I was. Charlie, wanting to keep the bond between him and I strong, had told Edward that he had no clue to where I was. I almost groaned on the phone; Charlie was just as bad of an actor as I was. Including the fact that Edward had probably read his mind and knew exactly where I was headed for, I wasn't very happy.

But this was New York, not Washington. New York varied from sunny to rainy, while Washington was mostly _always_ raining. The chances of having it rain in New York for just the few days that I was staying there were slim. Or so I had thought until the overhead crowed, "We will be landing in just a few minutes. Thank you for flying with us, and don't forget your jackets! It's going to be one rainy weekend in New York!"

I almost screamed.


	4. Starting Place

**A/N this chapter is very short, so I'm sorry for that. I need some ideas as to where Jacob is. Any cities or towns in New York that u can tell me? Thx.**

The plane shook as we landed, and I shook with it. I had no idea where I was going to go, and any one of the Cullen's could show up and drag me right back home. I sighed; what a mess everything had turned to in just one day.

Passengers around me began to get up and exit. I proceeded to do the same. Staggering up my seat like I was drunk, I managed to walk my trembling legs out the door.

A warm but dry aroma enveloped me in a crisp mist as soon as I stepped into the airport. A small café rested before me, and my empty stomach moaned at the sugary scent of the food. A small part of my mind reminded me that I could eat as much food as I wanted later. Reluctantly, I forced my legs to keep walking. How long would it be until Alice or Edward found me?

Not long at all.

I stepped out the main entrance and sure enough, it was raining as hard as Forks, Washington. I sighed; I didn't know where to start.

I quickly scanned my surroundings; skyscrapers touched the sky, and cars were buzzing in the streets with an occasional honking of the horn. People around me darted along, their hands reaching up on their heads to shield themselves from the rain. No trees, no green, no Jacob…

Where could he possibly be?

**A/N Like I said, I'm sorry this chapter was very short, but I need ideas as to where Jacob is. Help, please? -Snowy**


	5. Long Island

**A/N Hey guys! I really appreciate the great ideas and comments u gave me. Here's chapter 5!**

I walked around in a daze, staring up at the mountainous buildings. I was so used to the rain that I hardly noticed it, and people watched me with questioning eyes when I didn't take cover from the wetness.

I continued to stroll around aimlessly, trying to spot a large reddish-brown animal or a teenager that seemed to tower over everything. But I saw nothing that could possibly be my target.

Had Billy lied to me? Did he know that Jacob wasn't here? Did he want me gone like Edward had wanted?

Edward.

Thinking of his name made my eyes ache, and soon enough, my tears mixed with the rain. How could he have done that? I thought he loved me. We were going to get married, but instead he hits me.

Realizing this, the buried hole deep in my chest ripped open, just like last year when he had told me that he didn't want me anymore. Edward had lied about wanting to move on. I knew that. But this time, I _knew_ that he wanted me gone. He didn't just hurt me mentally, but with his own hands.

The rain cried harder, as I did. The sky matched my mood; dark, gloomy, depressed…

I shook my head, trying to clear my mind. I could sob in a corner later. My top priority was finding Jacob. I _needed _him.

Like a detective, I took in everything I saw and tried to look for any evidence that Jacob was here. But there was nothing; no dog hair, no pieces of ripped clothing, no woodsy scent. I groaned in frustration. Couldn't Billy have told me a more specific place instead of "he's in New York"?

I knew I was getting nowhere as I wandered like an idiot along the sidewalks and across the streets. Over and over, I kept asking myself if he would be in the city part of New York, or more towards the forest areas.

After several more hours of finding nothing, I decided that Jake wasn't in New York _City,_ but a New York forest.

_3 hours later…_

"Yes, I'm going to Long Island," I confirmed. I had noticed the broad docks that winded against the shore after endless hours of searching for Jake. This man, who I was talking to, had been the only figure standing out in the rain, preparing his journey across the rippling sea. If he was going across the sea, then surely he wouldn't mind dropping me off at Long Island.

He continued to stare at me, his icy pale eyes held mine in their stone grip. Sighing as I did, I dug out six twenties from my pocket and offered it to him. "Will you take me there?"

"Sure" he replied, taking the money and shoving it into his own pocket. I noted that his voice was a lot warmer than his eyes.

"By the way, I'm Scott." He said, reaching out his hand.

"Bella," I introduced myself. My palm met with his and we shook hands.

Without another word, Scott reached down to take my bags that sat by my feet. He loaded them into his boat, then came back for me. He helped me on it and I proceeded to sit down on one of the damp leather seats.

Scott went to the boat controls. The boat purred beneath my feet, and then we were sailing. Though the ocean tossed us back and forth, Scott seemed exhilarated with the dangerous waves. His mood reminded me vaguely of Edward's pleasure when he ran through the woods; it was dangerous but he seemed perfectly comfortable doing so. I crouched over my stomach, the pain threatening to crush me with more power than the waves.

"You okay?" Scott called to me over the winds.

"Yeah," I shouted back. I sat up from my fetal position. "It's just the motion of the boat." I lied.

"Just put your head down against the seat. That should help."

I did as he told. I closed my eyes, letting the drops of water spray onto my face. It almost felt relaxing. I could feel myself losing my grip on consciousness. I let myself fade out from the real world.

Something was suddenly shaking my shoulder. I brushed it away groggily.

"Hey, come on Bella. We're here."

I fluttered my eyelids open and swiveled my head around. We were parked at a different dock, but the scenery behind it was less city-like. Happiness flooded through me; I was at Long Island! I could continue my search here.

"Thanks, Scott." I said, an unpreventable smile spreading across my face.

"You're welcome," he replied.

He helped me get my bags off the boat and then left me standing at the edge of the dock.

"Bye, Scott," I yelled at him as he drove the boat away. "Thanks for the ride!"

"Thanks for the money!" he shouted back. His laughter died away, and so did his body as he disappeared into the mist.

I turned and faced the island. Jacob, if you're here, I'm coming to find you.


	6. Fate

I grabbed a fresh pair of clothes then proceeded to change. I needed some hiking clothes; who knew what I would be getting into later?

I walked back across my hotel room, picking up my sweatshirt as I did. It was raining even harder now.

Walking out of my room and into the hallway, I thought that I should call my father. I hadn't spoken to him since our chat at the airport.

"Hey, Dad," I greeted the answering machine when he didn't pick up. "It's me, Bella. I'm on Long Island, still looking for Jacob. But I can't seem to find him. Would you mind asking Billy to call me? I need an exact location. Just tell him my phone number. Oh, and thanks again for the money. I couldn't have gotten to this place if it weren't for you. Call me back when you get this message. Bye."

I snapped my phone closed and shoved it into my pocket. Hopefully Charlie would call Billy so he could tell me where Jake was exactly. I needed a pinpoint location.

Walking out of the main entrance, it wasn't surprising to me when the pouring rain dropped on me.

What was Charlie doing right now? Was he safe? Was Edward trying to get my location from him?

Edward.

His name brought a round of inner pain from my chest. I clutched my stomach with my hands, trying to ease my suffering. The rain falling on my head suddenly felt like bullets.

I forced myself to stand straight; I didn't come here to grieve for Edward. He didn't even want me. I came here for my best friend.

I could now relate to Jacob's pain, knowing what it's like to have the one you love lose faith in you. I needed to make things right with him if this is what he was feeling inside when he had found out that Edward and I were getting married. Someone as bright and comforting as Jake should never suffer for what a clueless girl had done.

I started to walk forward, knowing that it would take many more steps until I came anywhere near to finding Jake.

I walked around the small town, swiveling my head from side to side. But there was nothing; just little shops, cars, and people whose happiness was no match for my misery.

Eventually, I ended up at the edge of the town. There lay a rim of trees that spread out further and further until it blended into the harmony of brown and green. I had found the first area of woods, which led to the first clue of finding Jacob.

I took a step towards the woods. And another. And another. And then the buildings behind me disappeared altogether, leaving me alone in the middle of the woods. I kept walking on, even though I knew it would take me a matter of time to find myself out of the trees.

The trees that encircled me reminded me of home, though they weren't as green. I sighed; was I ever going to return home?

Yes. As soon as I found Jacob. Then I could go home. But until I found him, I would not stop.

Something caught my ankle, breaking me from my train of thought. I flung forward onto my stomach. My breath left my lungs with a "huff".

I looked back, only to see that my foot had been grabbed by a thick, winding root of a nearby tree. I groaned; I was clumsy anywhere. I tried to take my foot back. It was locked in the root. I grabbed my leg and pulled with every ounce of strength I had. My ankle budged out, leaving me a deep, crimson gash from the hard plant.

The cut etched into my ankle had me limping for the rest of the search. Soon enough, I was tired, and I sat against the damp, leafy ground.

I lost track of time as I sat there, wondering about home and friends and Edward…

A heavy panting noise made me return to the real world. The breathing sounded close. I got up, ignoring the pain my in foot, and started to run in the opposite direction of the sound.

The breathing only got closer. I ran harder.

When the breathing sound was right behind me, I turned around to see what fate had in store for me.

But all I saw was a huge, panting red-brown wolf that seemed to be grinning at me.


	7. Hidden Sadness

My breathing stopped altogether while the wolf's breathing picked up as he chuckled at my shocked expression. For a moment, I wondered if I was caught in a dream.

"Jacob!" I crowed as I launched myself into his massive body. I spread my arms as wide as they would go around his neck. He rested his chin on my shoulder, returning the hug. "I thought I would never find you!"

He suddenly yanked away from my embrace, turning in the opposite direction. I stared, confused by his sudden rejection. He trotted over behind a tree a few yards away, cutting his form from my sight. Seconds later, human-form Jake walked around the corner with a pair of ripped jeans sheathed over his legs.

"Sorry 'bout that; I had to get changed or it would've been extremely awkward for the both of us." I was squeezing him around the waist before he finished talking. His hands held me closer. I sighed; this is what I had been looking for, and it was worth it.

"So… Billy called me…" Jake's voice sounded confused, almost reluctant. "Charlie said that you came all the way here for me. Is that right?" I nodded. "Bella, that's… nice of you. But as much as I hate to say this, I have to so you don't throw your life away." I waited for whatever he had to say. "You need to go back to Forks, Bella. You can't leave your family and friends, especially not before the, er, wedding. You can't stay here with me; I hope you know that. And I bet Edward-"

"Edward is-" I stopped myself from blurting out the truth of why I left. Jake would be furious, and would try to kill Edward. Even though Edward had hurt me, I couldn't bear the idea of having him dead.

Jacob's eyebrows pulled together in the middle of his forehead, confused at my unwillingness to speak. "Edward is what, Bella?"

"Nothing. I was going to say that Edward is fine with me being here." I put on my best poker face. "And Charlie is fine with me here too. I'm just putting off the wedding until Edward and I organize more things out."

I could tell that he didn't believe me; the corners of his mouth pulled down to his chin. His eyes glared at me, seeing through me as if I were a window. Everything about his face screamed, _You're lying!_

I coated my face with another layer of smoothness. "So… what have you been doing here?" I asked, hoping to change the subject.

My attempt worked; his face evened out. "I needed a place to get away. You know, from the pack and…"

I didn't need to read his mind to know that he needed to get away from the wedding as well. Had I hurt him so much that he needed to hide from home?

"And besides, did I ever tell you that I used to live here?" I shook my head no. "I used to live right here on Long Island, back then when I was little and my mom was alive. Something about this place brings back memories."

I didn't know how to respond. I was happy that he had found his happy place, but I had caused him so much misery. He couldn't possibly be as happy as his face suggested.

"What happened to your leg?" Jake's eyes were on my wound.

"Oh, I tripped." I shrugged with a grin.

"He sighed, and I heard him mutter "clumsy."

"Here" He had reached down to tear a strip from the bottom his jeans. So fast that I couldn't react, Jacob pushed my gently onto the ground with my ankle in his hand. He tied the fabric around my cut, sealing the blood inside my body.

I stared at his face while he treated my foot. I couldn't believe that he was helping my injuries when I had caused so much more to him. He couldn't make me leave before I made him happy again.

**A/n Any ideas as to what should happen next? My imaginations are running low.**


	8. Never Want to Leave

**Edward's POV**

How could I have done that to her? My sweet, soft Bella. And I had hurt her due to my own stupidity.

_*Flashback_

"_How is she, Alice?" I had called Alice to see how she and Bella were doing. It worried me to be so far away from her._

"_Well, she went down to La Push to see if Jacob had come home. Don't worry; I told her that he probably wasn't there and that-"_

_My furious growl cut her off. "What?! She went to La Push? Unprotected?" Bella had promised me that she would stay out of trouble while I was away, and she had broken the promise. _

_Without waiting for a reply from Alice, I snapped my phone shut and ran off, leaving the undrained elk that I had hunted on the floor. I needed to get back home for the sake of Bella's safety. _

_I ran from my father and brothers, whose thoughts were clouded in a mask of confusion as I flew past them._

_Within a few minutes, I was sprinting into my house. _

"_Bella?" I called. The only answer I received was the sound of light footsteps and the sound of moving wind. Seconds later, Alice appeared at my side._

"_You could've said 'Goodbye' rather than hanging up on me." She grumbled._

_Ignoring her displeased mood, I put my hands on her shoulders, drawing every ounce of attention that she had onto me._

"_Where's Bella?"_

"_I _told _you," she seethed. "She's down in La Push, but she'll be here any moment."_

_Right on cue, the sound of Bella's rusty truck screeched from outside. I dropped Alice and went out the front door, meeting Bella halfway down the porch steps. I caught her in my arms and buried my face in her hair, ignoring the fiery ache in my throat._

"_Bella," I whispered into her head._

"_Welcome home. I wasn't expecting you home so early." And she smiled up at me, her beautiful face beaming up at mine. I watched as her grin was erased as she inspected my face. I knew what she was seeing: An unfed monster that was too mad to lose his control for blood._

"_Neither was I. But when I called Alice to see how you were doing, I was told that you went down in La Push_."

_A loud gulp sounded down her throat. She was nervous._

"_I know you don't like me down there, but I only stayed for a few minutes. I was visiting Billy; Jake's not even there." Bella waited for me to speak. I stared at her, letting her know that she could continue. "But I do know where he is," she stated. "He's somewhere in New York, so I'm going there this weekend to look for him my-"_

_I couldn't help it; I let out a snarl once she said the word 'look'. My Bella would not look for a filthy mongrel._

_I placed my hands on top of her shoulders, forcing her to look at me like I had done so with Alice. _

"_Bella." I said slowly, as if I were trying to explain rocket science to a young child. "There is no way that you are leaving for New York just to look for that dog."_

_She winced, but did not give up so easily. "It won't be long; it will only be one or two days, and I'll be back in time for the wedding."_

"_It's not about the wedding. It's about you going all the way for_ him_." I was furious. Why did this dog have to keep on getting in my way?_ _"I thought we had this discussion. I thought that you made your decision, about who you wanted to be with. And if you're going to go three hundred miles from here, just for Jacob then-"_

_ "Edward! Jake was… is my best friend. I still love you more; we're getting married in less than a week! But Jacob_-"

_"Jacob is what, Bella?" I sharply cut her off. I could feel myself losing control; the anger was overwhelming. It filled me up, only encouraging me to get even angrier. "Your best friend? Based on what I'm hearing, Jacob sounds a hell of a lot more than a _best friend."

_"Edward!" she yelled. She was getting mad as well. "Why are you so difficult?! Jacob_ is_ my friend, and I _will_ bring him back. But if you're telling me that I love him, then maybe I do if you have so little faith in my feelings towards you. But either way, I'm going to New York and-"_

_ I couldn't take it anymore. The fury that had been locked up in my body had built all the way that there was no room for it. I needed to get it out. Now._

_ I did the first thing I could think of. I hit the source for my madness. It was only after when I realized that Bella had been that source. I had hit her, my Bella._

_ I watched her eyes as they flickered all different emotions; shock, surprise, confusion, disbelief… they finally settled on hurt._

_ "Bella, I-" I was going to fall on my knees and beg for her to forgive me, even if it was a worthless effort. I was going to tell her that I loved her, even if I didn't deserve her. I was going to tell her that I was sorry, even if it took forever._

_ But she was running. From me. I couldn't will myself to follow her; my legs were paralyzed into place. _

_ As soon as she was secure in her truck, my legs finally moved, but I could only go to the edge of the driveway. I could've probably caught up to her, but I didn't. Instead, I reached out one hand in her direction, silently willing for her to come back. _

_But she never did._

_*End of Flashback_

"…can't _believe_ that you did that! And your wedding is in two days!" Alice was still screaming at me. I didn't argue with her, for I knew that I deserved every punishment that had ever been thought of.

My family had been sitting in the living room, silent through Alice's lecture. They're thoughts were made up of confusion, worry, and disappointment towards me.

Ignoring Alice's words and my family's thoughts, I went out the door. It was time to find the love of my life, whether she wanted me or not.

**Bella's POV**

Jake had his own apartment. The room smelled of pine, wood, dampness… it smelled of home.

I had checked out of my own room. Jacob had offered for me to stay at his place rather than wasting money at a hotel, and I had accepted.

"So, uh, you can stay here until you go home." He said, motioning his hand towards a small bed. "It won't be long, I mean, your wedding is in two days…"

"I told you," I sighed. "I'm putting off the wedding until I… figure things out."

Jake heard the reluctance in my voice, but did not comment any further.

We did what best friends did; we walked around the small town while Jake introduced me to several stores. He took me out to eat lunch; I hadn't eaten since my trip on the airplane.

Afterwards, we went back to the apartment and talked. We talked about plans, and music, and books, and movies, and dreams…

All the while, I had been studying his face for any sign of depression. But I found none. Could he truly be happy, even though I had been hurting him?

I didn't know about his emotions, but I knew about mine. I was happy. I wanted to stay here forever, even in this small cramped apartment with the smell of woods radiating off from it.

I decided that I never wanted to leave.

**A/N Help… I need ideas…**


	9. Unwanted Anywhere

I woke up groggily, my mind still hazed by sleep. I turned my head enough to see the time on the clock; it was 11 o'clock in the morning. I had obviously overslept.

I found enough strength to roll over and stand up. I stretched; my back was stiff and sore from my long slumber. Rubbing my eyes as I did, I walked into the kitchen, expecting Jake to be there.

"Jacob?" I called out when I didn't see him. My voice filled the apartment, seeming to fill Jake's missing figure. I checked in his room and was surprised to see that he wasn't there as well.

Walking back to the kitchen, I noticed a small sheet of lined paper that sat on the dining table top. I picked it up and began to read it warily.

_Bella, _it read. _I forgot to tell you this. Quil and Embry are coming up here. Guess they want to spend some time with me or something. Or maybe they're telling me some news about the rest of the pack. Either way, they're coming up here whether you like it or not. When you see this note, I'll probably be waiting at the airport for their landing. While I'm gone, try not to get yourself killed. –Jake._

Quil and Embry were coming here? That was perfectly fine with me, but I didn't see the reason of why they had to come here _now._

Without questioning it further, I decided to take Jake's advice; to not get myself killed. Instead of going outside, I decided to stay in the apartment.

Though Jacob didn't _seem_ like a werewolf- most of the time- his room suggested otherwise. Clothes served as a carpet; most of the clothing was shredded. Scraps of old food decorated the room with foul scents. I had never seen his bed made; the comforters and sheets looked exploded on the mattress. And a substance of green, squashy stuff had begun to grow on the corners of the walls.

This green goo started to remind me of Forks, which led on to remind me of Edward…

This brought me on my knees with my arms wrapped around me. Tears fell to the floor. It was my fault that this had happened. If I had never went to the Black's house, I would be happily married to the vampire I loved.

I took a deep breath, ignoring the disgusting smell from Jake's room. I rose up from the floor. I needed to forget about Edward for awhile.

I decided to do Jacob a favor and organize his room. After all, he gave me a place to stay. And even though he didn't admit it, he was in pain because of me. Giving him a clean environment was the least I could do for him.

I started out with the green fungus so I wouldn't be reminded of home again. I took me several scrubs for each section of greenness in order to dispose of it entirely.

After an hour, I was picking up moldy pizza crusts and other food crumbs, dropping them in a garbage bag that I was carrying around.

I was just about done with folding his clothes when I heard the door open and three huge pairs of feet walk in.

"Hey Jake," I greeted him, walking out of his room. "And hi, Quil and Embry."

"Hey, Bella," said Quil. "We were so excited when Jake said that you were staying here with him… _alone_." Embry nodded his head in agreement, wiggling his black eyebrows.

"Shut up, both of you," Jacob glared at them. Then he turned his attention on me while the two boys went to explore the place. "What were you doing in my room?"

"I cleaned the place up for you. It's the least I could do since you're being so nice to me."

"Oh. I guess that's pretty nice. But you didn't have to do that."

"Yes, I did. You've given me everything and I needed to do something for you." I insisted. Jake rolled his eyes, seeing that I was being too kind right now. But he didn't comment any further.

He showed his friends his apartment. He avoided taking the tour into my room, which was good because I was exhausted. Cleaning Jake's room had worn me out. I closed the door, leaving it open enough so that I could hear them. I lay in my bed, sleep finding me…

I woke up, my eyes aching in protest as I opened them. I didn't know what time it was, but it was dark outside my window. I didn't get up right away; my body needed to relax for a few more minutes. I listened to Jake and his friends talk. At first, I couldn't make out their words very clearly. But a strained to hear them when I heard my name being said.

"Don't know why Bella has to stay with _me._" What? Jake hadn't meant that when he said it, had he?

"She's not that bad," I could recognize Embry's voice. "I mean, she cleaned up your place and she doesn't cause any trouble at all."

"You're wrong," Jake sighed. "She causes a lot of trouble. Maybe not to you guys, but to me."

"Aw, Jake. You're being over-dramatic. Bella's not-"

"I don't want to hear it." Jake cut off whatever Quil was about to say. "I had sewn her back together when that bloodsucker had abandoned her. I had sworn to protect her. I had told her that I loved her. But how does she repay me? She agrees to marry that leech and decides not to tell me. It's hurting me, killing me…"

I had known it all along. I _was _hurting Jacob. And every moment I spent with him only tore him up even further.

Tears trickled over the edges of my eyes, and I had to cover my mouth to keep my sobs held in. I didn't listen to the rest of their conversation, I couldn't.

Once I knew that the boys were fast asleep, I began to pack my belongings into my bags. I carefully open my door and double-checked to see if any of them had caught me. The apartment was dark and quiet, aside from the boys' snoring that kept up with each other in a loud harmony.

I crept across the kitchen, cautiously making my way to the entrance. Luckily, I succeeded and was out the door.

Outside was dark and rainy with nobody outside. I began to walk towards the docks.

I couldn't go back to Forks; I wasn't ready to face any of the Cullen's. I couldn't stay here; Jacob couldn't stand seeing my face. I didn't know where I was going, but I knew that I would cause grief any where I went.

**A/n Any ideas or thoughts?**


	10. Gone Again

**A/N Hey Guys! Thanks for the awesome reviews. Sorry it took me so long to update. I've been reading other peoples' fanfictions. Some of them were so good that it made me depressed at how bad mine were in comparison. But don't let this drive you away. I plan on finishing this story before school starts again.**

**Jacob's Point of View**

_Time to face another crappy day_, I thought as I felt the rays of the sun try to sneak through my closed eyelids. With a sigh, I opened my eyes, staring at nothing but the pale ceiling above.

I knew that I had no right to say those things about Bella last night, but I was pissed. Of course, Quil and Embry had tried to reassure me; to say that Bella was harmless. But they didn't know the things I had been through. Sure, they could've seen my memories of grief through the thoughts in my head, but they never had lived through them themselves.

Rather than being a werewolf, I felt like a cat. I had nine lives until Bella destroyed me. Eight of my lives had been killed. Now I only had one, one that I was desperately holding on to. It would only be a matter of time before I was gone completely.

With a few more groans and mumbles, I got up from the warm comfort of my bed. I walked over Quil and Embry, who had been crashed out on my floor all night. The reason they had come was to cheer me up, though they wouldn't admit it. _Nobody can help me now,_ I thought bitterly.

I was surprised to find an empty kitchen. Usually, Bella was making breakfast or sitting at the table, waiting for my arrival. Whatever. I was still a little mad at her for making my life more miserable than it already is. I took a deep breath.

I did not exhale. There was something very wrong. I took another breath. Bella's scent was very thin, too vague. I burst into her room and sure enough, all traces of Bella were gone except for her blurry smell. There were not suitcases or clothes. There wasn't even a single hair.

"Damn!" I punched at the wall, leaving a wide indent in its place. Quil and Embry stirred at the noise but did not wake up.

Where the hell was she? She had no reason to leave; it was the other way around. _I _was the one who was miserable in this cruel world. _I _was the one who was betrayed by the girl I loved. _I _was the one who should be running away!

I shook my head, trying to clear it. I was being pathetic and blaming Bella for nothing. I'm sure she had a reason she left. Maybe Charlie wanted her home; maybe she ran back to her leech of a husband.

And then it hit me. I could feel the color slowly drain from my face. She had heard me. That was the only possible solution. I would've heard the phone ring if Charlie or Edward had called. She had heard me…

**Edward's Point of View**

I lifted myself up on the dock, still dripping wet. I sniffed at the air and sure enough, Bella's weak scent filled my nose. I felt like rejoicing; Bella had been here. But was she _still_ here? The only way to find out was to keep looking.

Getting to New York had been no work at all. I had thought that Bella would be near the airport; she was only human. But I hadn't been able to find her for a few hours, which worried me. Her scent had been everywhere, twisting and turning around buildings, which meant that she had been looking for _him._

Then Bella's scent started up again near the water. I had been worried; I thought she might've fallen in. But her smell ended right off the tip of the docks, showing proof that she had been in a boat. And after a few minutes of swimming, I was here in Long Island.

The rain only soaked me more, but I kept walking. I would not give up on searching for my love. The only trace of her that I could rely on was her faded scent, which I sometimes lost track of.

When I neared towards the edge of woods, I almost growled. The scent of the dog mingled with hers. I was sure that he had taken my Bella somewhere.

Luck was on my side. Their trails led me to an apartment building nearby. This time, Bella's fragrance was overpowered by Jacob's. It didn't make any sense. Until I heard him from the inside.

"Quil! Embry! C'mon, Guys! Wake the hell up!" The mongrel was screaming ferociously; he sounded like a werewolf.

His outburst was answered with an "Ugh" and a "What?".

"Bella's gone!"

I froze. Bella couldn't be gone again. Not my Bella.

"What are you talking 'bout, Jake?" came the boy named Quil.

"She's not here! She ran away and I can't find her! I think she heard me last night…"

Heard what last night? I sifted through Jacob's thoughts, hoping to find a lead to Bella.

_"Don't know why Bella has to stay with _me_.__" The dog had moaned._

_"She's not that bad. I mean, she cleaned up your place and she doesn't cause any trouble at all."_

_"You're wrong," Jake sighed. "She causes a lot of trouble. Maybe not to you guys, but to me."_

What was he talking about? Bella would never hurt anyone in any way, even if they truly deserved it. I listened more on the memory.

"_Aw, Jake. You're being over-dramatic. Bella's not_-_"_

_"I don't want to hear it." The dog had roared. "I had sewn her back together when that bloodsucker had abandoned her. I had sworn to protect her. I had told her that I loved her. But how does she repay me? She agrees to marry that leech and decides not to tell me. It's hurting me, killing me…"_

I stopped reading his thoughts, for I could feel my own filling with rage. I understood what he meant when he said "Bella heard me". Bella had unmistakably heard Jacob say those hurtful things about her. And the only thing she did about it was run away. My poor, broken angel. My sweet…

Before I knew it myself, I was breaking into the dogs' room faster than the streak of lightning that flashed outside. I locked my hands into the collar of Jacob's shirt, yanking his face down to mine.

I was breathless with fury, but I managed to get three words out of me. "Where is she?"

**A/N Any ideas? Seriously, I need help!**


	11. Understanding Her

**A/n I'm back! It's been a stressful weekend for me. I went to my friend's beach house to celebrate the Fourth of July. However, when we were on the beach watching fireworks, one of the fireworks tipped over and shot in our direction. Without any warning, it exploded and burned a few people badly in their faces. It also hit a nearby house and set it on fire. It was a good thing that it didn't hit my friend and me, lol. I just thought I should tell you about my Fourth of July. How was yours?**

** I read all of your awesome reviews, and I really liked an idea that someone gave me. This person went under the name of "options". Thank you so much!**

**Bella's Point of View**

"I still think that you should stay with Jacob longer," Charlie grumbled, his displeased mood reaching me through the phone. "And does Renée know about this?"

"Yeah, I already called her about it. She said that it was fine if I stayed for a day or two. And Phil went with his team to New York to play baseball for a week, so mom won't have a problem with me staying there," I explained.

The one person who I knew that would never hate me was my mother, even if I did something to her that was truly unforgivable. That is why I asked her if I could live with her in Jacksonville, Florida until I'm brave enough to go back to Forks.

"I still think that you should stay with Jacob longer," Charlie repeated. "Why are you running away _again_? Did something happen to you two?"

"No, not at all," I said, trying to drain the nervousness in my voice that would surely give away the truth to Charlie. "Jake's friends, Quil and Embry, decided to spend some time with him. So I left them so they can have a great 'guy time' without me anchoring them down." And this wasn't entirely a lie. Quil and Embry _had_ come over, and I didn't want to get in their way. Knowing that what I said was halfway true made me slightly more relaxed.

"I still think that you should stay with Jacob longer," Charlie sighed; the words would soon lose their meaning if he said the phrase again. "And maybe you should come home, Bells. You'll probably need more money and clothes and-"

"No," I interrupted. I couldn't go home. Not yet. "I bought some new clothes and I have plenty more money to spare. And I already bought my plane ticket, so I'm all set."

"Okay," Charlie sighed; his tone made it clear that he had given up on trying to have me stay with Jake or go home. "But I still think you should stay with Jacob longer." And then the line went dead.

As I was shutting my cell phone, a voice overhead filled the airport with its commands. _"First flight to Florida, please enter the airplane. First flight to Florida, please enter the airplane."_

I boarded the plane and took my seat. I stared out my window, watching the gray sky-which had finally stopped raining. It would only be a matter of hours until the sun would shine through my window, replacing the clouds.

Other passengers filed in through the aisles and into their seats. Two people, a man around his twenties and a middle aged woman took the two empty seats in my row. Luckily, none of us knew each other, so the ride was silent. I didn't want to talk to anybody, I just wanted to think.

I wondered what Edward was doing. Was he worried about me in the slightest way? Or was he sick of me and glad I was gone? And what about Jacob? Did he notice my absence? Was he happy that he was not hurting anymore?

I pondered over these questions until they swirled around my head with answers that would never reach them. Finally, I drowned into unconsciousness, and I let my world go dark.

.

Something had changed while I was asleep; I was sure of it. Was it the way that instead of black, my closed lids showed a light gray to my eyes? Or was it the way that when I turned my head to the window, a beam of warmth touched my face?

I opened my eyes and sure enough, the brilliant, yellow sun was high up in the sky, seeming to light up everything that came into its path. The plane was just landing, skidding against the road until we screeched to a stop.

Passengers, including me, formed a line in the aisle. One by one, each person exited out and into the airport that looked similar to the one in New York.

I grabbed my bags at the luggage pickup and scanned the port. Finally, my eyes landed on a familiar figure, and I ran to it.

Dropping my bags, I embraced my mother who had been looking for me as well.

"It's great to see you, honey," Renée murmured, and it was nice to hear those words being said, for no one had been happy to see me for a while.

**Jacob's Point of View**

I automatically flinched away from the leech's face that had appeared in mine out of nowhere. He grabbed the collar of my shirt until his face was inches away from mine.

"Where is she?" he gasped, his face twisted in rage.

Quil and Embry flanked my sides, taking a defensive position as I flinched again. His scent was making me sick to stomach.

"How am I supposed to know? Bella left hours ago," I spat. Edward growled, filling the room with anger. Quil and Embry shifted their weights, and I could see that they were prepared to attack. I waved them off. "Why are _you_ mad at _me_? It should be the other way around. Bella ran away from _you_ first. I don't know why, but you must've done something to truly upset her."

Those words did it. Edward dropped his hands from my shirt like he had been electrocuted. I pushed it even further. I filled my head with a false image of Bella crying and asking me to let her stay with me. I added a picture of her with her arms wrapped around herself like she did so many months ago when the bloodsucker had left.

Edward moaned as he saw what I was thinking. He sank to the ground as another anguished moan escaped from him.

"You're right," He murmured. "I did something that truly upset her." He looked up at me. "And I apologize for getting angry with you. It wasn't anyone's fault."

_Yes it was. Yours. _I thought sourly. Edward flinched at my accusation.

"What was it that you did to make her so sad?" I asked.

Edward hesitated, and I sensed that whatever he was about to say was going to start another fight.

"Okay, never mind. But you're going to tell me later." I said as he rose from the ground. "But anyway, I think that Bella would've gone back to Forks. Where else would she go?"

"She didn't go there," Edward muttered. "Alice tried to see any visions of Bella, but none showed her returning home. And for some odd reason, Alice can't see Bella at all."

So the future-seeing parasite couldn't see Bella. What a waste.

Edward ignored my mental comment and continued to reason. "But you, Jacob Black, can understand Bella more than I ever will. You _must _know at least one place where she could've gone."

Maybe I _did_ know Bella more than Edward. I thought about it for a moment. Where would Bella go? The one place where she would feel safe. The place where she had people who loved her. If she didn't go to Forks where her loving father was, then she must be…

"She's with her mother in Florida," I stated. I was surprised at my own voice. I sounded so sure of my comment. Maybe I _did_ know Bella more than Edward.

**A/n Once again, I need more ideas.**


	12. Best Friend

**A/n Okay, I updated this story a few hours ago. Why am I updating again? Because I have no life. Enjoy.**

**Edward's Point of View**

Before I knew it myself, I was breaking into the dogs' room faster than the streak of lightning that flashed outside. I locked my hands into the collar of Jacob's shirt, yanking his face down to mine.

I was breathless with fury, but I managed to get three words out of me. "Where is she?"

The two other mutts, Quil and Embry, took my entrance as an attack. They spread out, one body on each of Jacob's sides, and crouched into defensive postures.

'_Uh-oh. Jake will need some help.'_

_ 'Finally. Something to do.'_

I ignored the boys' thoughts and kept my focus on Jacob.

"How am I supposed to know?" The mongrel snarled, obviously annoyed with my arrival. "Bella left hours ago."

Hours ago? _Hours _ago? My Bella left only a few hours ago and the dogs had been totally unaware of her leaving?

My roar filled the room, which only brought more tension between the dogs and I. Quil and Embry were right on the verge of launching themselves at me.

_'Be ready for attack.' _They thought in unison. Jacob waved off their aggression, then turned his attention back to me.

"Why are _you_ mad at _me_?" Why was I mad at him? He was the reason that Bella decided to run away. He was the reason that I had lost control of my anger near Bella. He was the reason-

"It should be the other way around. Bella ran away from _you_ first. I don't know why, but you must've done something to truly upset her."

What he said sucked the fury right out of me, leaving me feeling numb.

Then I saw it right through his thoughts. Bella had been crying, begging Jacob to give her a place to stay. The next image was worse; Bella with her arms wrapped around her torso in agony.

The numb feeling faded away, leaving nothing but pure pain in its place. I heard a sob from somewhere nearby as I slid to the ground. It was only until after the second sob that I realized it was I who was the source for such an anguished sound.

"You're right. I did something that truly upset her." I admitted. I glanced up at him, hoping to show him that I meant no harm. "And I apologize for getting angry with you. It wasn't anyone's fault."

_Yes it was. Yours. _I winced as his thoughts speared right through me. He was right. It was my fault.

"What was it that you did to make her so sad?"

I hesitated. Jacob cared for Bella as much as I did. If I told him that I had hit Bella, he would be furious without a doubt.

Jacob saw me balk, and I was thankful he didn't ask for an immediate answer. "Okay, never mind. But you're going to tell me later."

I made myself rise from the floor as Jacob continued to talk. "But anyway, I think that Bella would've gone back to Forks. Where else would she go?"

I shook my head. Forks was not a destination for Bella anytime soon. Before I had left, I had asked Alice if she could at least see a glimpse of where Bella might be. But Alice couldn't find her; she could only find Forks, which had no presence of Bella.

"She didn't go there. Alice tried to see any visions of Bella, but none showed her returning home. And for some odd reason, Alice can't see Bella at all."

_'So the future-seeing parasite couldn't see Bella. What a waste.'_

I ignored Jacob's rude remark like I hadn't heard it. Though Alice could not see Bella at the moment, she was not useless.

"But you, Jacob Black, can understand Bella more than I ever will. You _must _know at least one place where she could've gone," I tried to persuade him to just think of a place where she might have disappeared to.

I read Jake's thoughts as he tried to put them together. _'Where would Bella go? The one place where she would feel safe. The place where she had people who loved her. If she didn't go to Forks where her loving father was, then she must be…' _

"She's with her mother in Florida." And his voice was so confident, that I couldn't help but believe that what he said was the absolute truth.

**Bella's Point of View**

As soon as I took one step out of the airport, I was immediately wrapped in a blanket of warmth. It was a bit uncomfortable. In Forks, sunshine was rare, and heat occurred only once or twice throughout a whole year.

Thinking of home brought on a round of pain in my chest, and I struggled to keep control of myself for Renée.

"… and I have a room all set up for you," Renée chirped. My mother hadn't stopped chattering since my plane landed. It wasn't annoying, it was nice. I hadn't realized how much I had missed her voice.

"That's great, Mom. And thanks for letting me stay with you while the wedding is on hold."

"You're quite welcome. And I always enjoy your company. So don't be thinking that this is a favor for you; this is a visit for me."

Her words made me want to cry. I had caused such grief wherever I went over the past few days. Hearing that somebody actually wanted to see me was overwhelming.

"Come on. Let's go home," Renée said as she took a hold of my hand.

And we went back to her small but nice house. Sure enough, my mother had set up a room for me, and it was perfect. The walls were a solid yellow, the color of the sun. Yellow curtains that matched the walls swept in the breeze on either side of a wide, open window, which was next to a king-size bed. The wooden floor was dark and polished in comparison to the light color of the walls, which made the whole room fit together in a stunning presentation.

"Do you like it?" Renée asked, her voice hopeful.

"I love it," I breathed. "It's so perfect."

My mother released a sigh of relief. "That's good to hear. I wanted to make sure it was to your liking."

Her happiness was contagious. I couldn't help but smile at her. She was truly my best friend.

.

Later that night, I woke up. I was confused. Why had I awoken suddenly? I was sleeping peacefully in my bed without any nightmares. Had I woken up because of any sort of noise?

A high pitched squeal on the window glass next to me confirmed my suspicions. I froze, and my body became so tense that I couldn't breathe.

This was no human, I was sure of it. There was no way that I could bring Renée into the room. She was the only person who I had not hurt, and I was going to keep it that way. When this creature killed me, I just hoped that it would not harm my mother.

The figure outside my window made a noise like it was fumbling with the glass, and the window soundlessly opened. The silhouette stepped inside; my heart pounding furiously, making my rib cage hurt.

"Bella," came a soothing, lovely voice.

I gasped. "Edward?"

**A/n Cliff hanger!**


	13. Reunion

**Author's note: Yes, I know that I have not updated recently and this time, I actually have a reason. One of my close friends committited suicide, and it made me depressed for a few weeks. My other closest friend was so upset that she committited suicide as well. That leaves me without the two best friends of my childhood. So as you can see, it's been sort of difficult, but I'm doing my best to get my life back to normal with a little progress. And please keep this in mind: There is nothing so bad that you have to kill yourself because of it.**

**A/n I have realized that throughout my stories, I have not added any disclaimers, so I will from now on.**

**Disclaimer: I am not Stephenie Meyer. I do not and will not own Twilight, which will always belong to her.**

**Edward's Point of view**

The plane ride to Phoenix was short and easy, aside from trying to lose the three mutts, who had wanted to come with me to Florida as well to see if Bella was safe and unharmed. They had kept up with me easily at the airport-always right on my heels- including Jacob, who was always reluctant to be anywhere near my presence.

Hearing their thoughts, I immediately found out that their intentions were to try to get to Bella. To me, I would not allow them to come. I had to speak to Bella alone and try to fix everything between us.

I had already conjured up a plan to shake them off my path when my flight came in. I ran off, slightly faster than an average human so I would not stand out, and towards the plane. The dogs tried to keep up with me, but people became obstacles for them and slowed them down, leaving a wide gap between us.

Jake could see what I was doing, and shouted angrily at me from his head. '_I _will _get to her, bloodsucker. Even though I'll miss _this _flight, I can always take the next!'_

I knew that he would follow without a stop. But as long as he was miles apart from me for a few hours, I would be able to find Bella and try to talk to her.

.

The sun was still in the sky, brightening up the already light blue sky without a cloud in sight, when I landed.

'_Damn,'_ I thought. This would prevent me from getting as little as ten feet within Bella. I could do nothing but stay in the airport and hope that Jacob Black would not be getting here soon.

Eventually, the sun started to set, darkness trailing right behind it. I decided that it was time to search for Bella.

The temperature in Phoenix was much warmer than Forks, and it kept Bella's scent hot and fresh. I followed it eagerly.

.

I stopped right outside of her window, unsure of whether I should do this anymore.

Even if I did apologize, would she still forgive me? And what would happen if she didn't? She would be safer if she _didn't_ want me anymore, but I could not imagine my life without her.

I listened inside and heard two, steady heartbeats. Bella was fast asleep as well as her mother. I then decided that I would go inside rather than leaving her.

I tried to open the window as gently as I could so I would not wake Bella, but it refused to budge. I put more force into it, and it responded with a high-pitched screech. Inside, Bella's heartbeat became faster and more aware. She was waking up. There was no turning around now.

I opened the window with my usual strength, and it gave one last creak then effortlessly opened, all the while the heartbeat inside thrummed anxiously as I stepped in.

I turned my head slightly, meeting the warm brown eyes that I had missed so much.

I couldn't think of any words to say but one. "Bella."

She gasped, obviously surprised. Her human eyes must not have adjusted to the darkness. "Edward?" she asked in a whisper.

I was about to get on my knees and beg for forgiveness when the disgusting scent hit me, accompanied by the loud, un-human heartbeat.

My apology would have to wait. The dog _did_ show up.

**Jacob's Point of View**

I tried not to glare at the staring people who were passing by the crappy airport seat that had become ours as we waited for the next flight to Florida. These people weren't staring at us for being here for hours, they were staring because Idiot one (Embry) and Idiot two (Quil) had crashed out hours ago, and each one had their head on one of my shoulders, creating a very awkward position.

Just when I thought that I couldn't take it anymore, my flight was called. As I shrugged them off me, they woke up and proceeded to stand up with me.

But I stopped them. "You two are not going."

"Why not?"

"Because you're an embarrassment. Just go back to my apartment and sleep."

"Wait, why didn't you just say that before?" asked Quil.

"Say what? That you're an embarrassment?" I asked.

"No, that we could go back to your apartment."

"Because I thought that we were all going to Phoenix with that leech until he ditched us. I would've told you guys to go back, but you fell into an un-wake able sleep."

They stormed off, obviously mad at me. Whatever. They would forgive me later.

.

It was black when I landed, yet the air was still warm. I sniffed at the air, and Bella's scent was twisted with the bloodsucker's. I growled and sprinted off after them. I needed to apologize to Bella for what I had said about her.

.

I could see the house that she was staying in right up ahead. The window was open, and the two scents that I had been following radiated strongly from it. Without hesitation, I launched myself through.

Inside, I was met with the brown eyes of the girl I still loved despite how much it hurts when I'm with her, and the eyes of my enemy whom I hated beyond words.

I began to speak at the same time he did, and we both said the exact same words.

"Get out or I will not hesitate to kill you."

**A/n I'm sorry that I left another cliffhanger. And if you want me to update faster, please give me ideas, cuz right now I have no motivation whatsoever.**


	14. Author's Note

**Author's note:**

I really have no excuses as to why I have not updated in a long time. I'm sorry for saying (typing) this, but I am no longer going to continue writing for fanfiction. I only just recently found out that I would prefer writing my own original stories rather than taking Stephenie Mayer's and making her work into something that is mine. Plus, my deceased friends loved fanfiction, and I cannot go on this website without thinking of them. Lastly, my obsession with Twilight has gone smaller and smaller until finally, I have no desire to do anything with it. Crazy, right? I used to absolutely adore Twilight.

Anyway, "Finding You" is now up for adoption, so I hope that it finds a good author.

And who knows? Maybe my motivation will come back one day and I'll continue the story. But until then, so long fanfiction!

Sorry!


	15. Forgiveness and Heartbreak

**A/n I've been pretty moody, haven't I? Damn you, supporters who urged me to continue. By the way, this chapter is very short, so don't expect anything too great out of it.**

**Bella's Point of View**

"Get out or I will not hesitate to kill you." Their words were as menacing as their emotions, whom which filled the room with a frightening aura. I froze, still sitting in my bed as Edward and Jacob snarled at eachother.

"Please don't fight," I pleaded, not being able to speak above a whisper.

The two boys glanced at me, then straightened themselves into a standstill. All was silent, almost awkward.

Edward spoke first. "Bella, you have to know that I had no intention of doing what I did to you. I will not hold anything against you if you do not accept my apology; I will understand completely. Please know that I will never do anything to hurt you like that again."

"Edward," I started. "You promised that you would never hurt me. I still don't see how you could hit me like that."

Edward started to speak again, when he was interceded by Jacob's growl.

"You _filthy_, parasite!" Jacob growled.

"Jacob," I warned, but he ignored me altogether.

"I always _knew _that you wouldn't just hurt her emotionally! Monsters like you should have never ceased to exist!" With that, Jacob launched himself at Edward.

Had Jacob not known what had happened? I shuddered out of my tense state to stop him before he could hurt Edward.

"Jacob! Don't you dare forget that you hurt me too!"

My words stopped Jake in mid-flight, and he composed himself, his facial expression completely blank as he processed my words.

"Bella," He whispered. "I-I'm so sorr-"

I waved at the air towards him, cutting him off. "I forgive you, Jake. I always do. But why would you say that you didn't want me around? We're friends, right?"

"Of course. Best friends. I guess I said that because I was upset over your wedding-how could I not be? You weren't supposed to hear those words, and I'd take them back if I could."

I nodded my head in approval, taking a deep breath as I did so; the whole situation felt unreal. I couldn't help the small, tentative smile that showed Jacob that I truly forgave him.

I sighed, then turned back to Edward. "And I forgive you, too. But I don't want to get hurt again, especially not by you. Please don't ever-"

Stone arms wound themselves around my shoulders, and I knew that everything was going to work out well with Edward and I.

But I noticed that it was only the two of us in the room, for Jacob was gone.

I felt waves of sadness crash down and pull me in again. I had hurt my best friend, _again._ Edward's soothing prescence was the only thing that kept me from going all the way out into the ocean of despair.

**Jacob's Point of View**

I was running on all fours in complete disbelief. Just within a snap of a finger, Bella had forgiven that bloodsucker. And on top of that, he _hit_ her, and yet she still took him back. Unbelievable...

I was beyond fury as my paws dug harder into the Earth, anywhere away from that leech and his soon-to-be leech bride. I snarled out my uncontained fury.

I almost thought that it was impossible to be this angry.

But my heart... it hurt...

**A/n I'm sorry it took me this long to come to my senses. And this chapter is very short and probably sucks cuz I haven't written anything in so long. Tell me your thought and ideas, ok?**

**-Sn0wy**


	16. Forbidden

**A/N Heyy, so I know that I haven't updated in a while. There's really no excuse other than the fact that I'm lazy. Enjoy this next chapter.**

**Jacob's Point of View**

How she had forgiven him so quickly, I don't know. But she was an idiot, and so was he. They could live happily and idiotically ever after with eachother. I didn't give a damn anymore.

People stared as I walked by; wearing nothing but jeans even as the rain fell hard on my bare skin. I didn't stare back at them like I normally would to intimidate them. If I met their eyes, I would only see those same wawrm, brown eyes that would surely torture me for eternity.

I dug my keys out of my pocket and proceeded into my apartment, where my "friends" were waiting for me.

"_Rejected," _Quil smirked as I walked in, sensing the obvious defeat that still lingered in my face.

"So Bella never forgave you?" Embry asked as I trudged over to the sofa.

"No, she forgave me," I flopped down on the couch. "And that's exactly the problem. She's too forgiving. She even forgave that bloodsucker." I turned the TV on, where a Mexican Soap Opera was running.

"What did Edward do that was so bad?" Quil asked. The male and female actors on the Soap Opera started kissing. I shut the TV off.

"He slapped her or somethin'."

"Woah, I had no idea that the leech was that abusive towards her."

What Quil said clicked a spark in me. There were three facts that I summed up: First, Edward _was _an abusive boyfriend, and who knew when he would strike again. Second, Charlie loved Bella to death and would never let anyone touch his little girl in that matter. And third, Charlie loved me and would probably believe anything I told him.

I could feel my mouth curling into a smile. Quil and Embry looked at me curiously.

"What's so funny, Jake?"

Without answering, I walked slowly towards the phone, the same smug smile on my face. Instinctively I began dialing the phone number. I pressed send, held the phone to my ear, and waited.

The phone only rang once before he picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Charlie. Is Bella back yet?"

"No, but she should be here in a matter of hours. I heard that she and Edward are coming back together." He sounded a little disappointed.

"That's great. But before the wedding, I thought that I should tell you the reason why Bella left Forks."

**Bella's Point of View**

I gazed out the window of the airplane, still thinking about Jacob and how much I had hurt him again. I would try to seek forgiveness even though I didn't deserve it.

A cold hand squeezed mine, and my eyes met a pair of golden ones.

"Please don't tell me that you're still worrying about Jacob." Edward murmured.

I sighed. "Of course I am, Edward. He's my best friend and I hurt him. How could I not think worry about him?"

Our conversation was interrupted by the vibration of my cellphone. I fished I out of my carry-on and checked the ID. It was Charlie.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Bella," I could here the fury that rang in his voice, even through the phone.

"Yes, I know that I left Renee with such short notice, but I already called her and-"

"I'm not talking about that. I know all about the things that Edward does to you. And even though ypu may not want it now, you will thank me later because what I am doing is for the best."

Charle wasn't making any sense, and he was actually scaring me a little. But his next few words are what made me terrified.

"You are not going to marry Edward."

**A/n So what did you think? Like I said, sorry that I have not updated in a year. I hope you liked this chapter even though it's pretty short. I thank all of those who encoruaged me to keep writing. You are what made me get up this morning and say "Hey, why not finish writing my fanfiction?" I owe you guys. -Sn0wy**


End file.
